The present invention relates to an air mattress construction.
Air matresses are known in the prior art having air tubes therein, but these tubes are part of the inner walls of the mattress and are thus fixed thereto and therefor have the disadvantage of not being removable.
Among the known prior art air matresses having the above and similar disadvantages are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,282,980; 1,985,432; 2,542,781; 2,604,641; 3,128,480; 3,605,145; 3,705,429 and 3,780,388.